


Phineas and Ferb: Prank Machine

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Suzy Johnson is most definitely a bad girl. A shame so few people know that.





	Phineas and Ferb: Prank Machine

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** Suzy Johnson is most definitely a bad girl. A shame so few people know that.
> 
>  
> 
> To [Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3), thank you for suggesting this idea.
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

“Run that by us again?” Phineas Flynn, a redhead with a pointy face, asked.

Four-year old Suzy Johnson, with her curly blonde hair pigtails and her sweet smile hiding a well of evil intentions, adorably and enthusiastically replied, “Prank machine, prank machine! I wanna play clown!”

The not-so-sweet little girl, with her purple cardigan, white shirt, and light blue flared skirt all, looked the picture of sweetness and innocence. 

So, in spite of the evil hidden deep down inside her, Phineas and Ferb really couldn’t think of any reason to refuse her request. “I think we can manage that. What do you say Ferb. In response, his largely silent brother gave a thumbs up. “Alright, let’s get to work.”

-

“So which one do you think makes me look better? This one, or this one?” asked the long-haired and long-necked redhead known as Candace Flynn while holding up two completely identical short white skirts that perfectly matched the one she was already wearing.

On the screen of her computer and watching through a webcam, her BFF Stacy Hirano, a Japanese-American girl with long black hair, tilted her head. “Uhhh, is this a trick question?”

“You’re right.” Candace said while dropping the left skirt and holding onto the right one. “This one is clearly better.” In her excitement getting ready for her date, Candace momentarily forgot that Stacy could see her and unzipped the skirt she currently wearing, letting it fall and leaving her in a sleeveless red shirt and her panties.

“Hehehe,” Stacy tried and failed to stifle her laughter, “are those Ducky Momo panties?”

Now reminded that there was someone present to see the purple, cartoonishly patterned undergarments, Candace’s face heated up as she held her skirt in front of her hips. “Oh, quit laughing!” Candace said while shuffling away from her webcam.

“You know, you might wanna consider changing those before the date.” her friend suggested. 

“Stacy, it’s underwear. No one sees it.”

“Well, I just did.”

-

“Oooh!” Suzy said with faux amazement at the wrist mounted computer-looking thing with blinking lights that Phineas and Ferb made for her. “What does it do?”

“Allow me to demonstrate.” Phineas said while strapping it on his own wrist and pressing a few buttons. “First, you select target.” For demonstration, he had it lock onto himself. “Then, enter a prank into the instrument box.” Going with the first thing that came to find, he typed, ‘pie on face.’ “Then wait a few moments.”

Within three seconds, a pie fell out of the sky and landed on Phineas’ head, prompting a laugh and claps from Suzy.

Phineas licked some of the pie off of his mouth. “Mmm, blueberry. But yeah, the device taps into the universe’s guiding principles centered on comedy and unpredictability to line up events of laughable nature.”

Speaking plainly, Ferb said, “It makes funny things happen for no reason.”

Taking the prank machine off his wrist and handing it to Suzy, Phineas said, “Just be careful what you type in. There’s a censor built in to stop anything bad from happening by mistake, but you’d be surprised what you can get away with.”

Giving a nod and “thank you” in reply, Suzy strapped on the device and took off to find Candace.

-

Lunch with Jeremy at the mall. Candace couldn’t think of a better date.

Okay, so this only just barely counted as a date instead of just hanging out and only because they were already dating, but she was still happy about it. As they took their seats, she was sure that this was going to go great.

But, just before her butt could make contact with the seat, she found herself jumping up as her panties rode up and wedged themselves up hard between her butt cheeks. “Dow!”

“You okay, Candace?” Jeremy asked.

“Uh, yeah… Just hit my knee on the table, heheh…” Sitting down, she discreetly picked at her wedgie while Jeremy started talking.

Hiding behind a trash can, Suzy giggled mischievously. “Alright, the wedgies work. Now let’s try this.” Keeping the device set with Candace as the target, she typed ‘erased skirt’ into it.

As Candace sat and chatted with Jeremy, her skirt slowly started to evaporate it, leaving her with just her Ducky Momo panties on down below. She hadn’t noticed it happening, but she definitely felt its absence when she let one of her hands rest on her lap while saying, “So then Stacy told me that her mom- AH!” Her story was, sadly, cut short when her eyes glanced down to see why she couldn’t feel her skirt and noticed it was gone.

“What’s wrong?!” Jeremy asked, worried.

“N-nothing. Nothing’s wrong at all! All good here!” she said hurriedly, laughing nervously at the end while scooting her chair in more to hide herself better. _WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!_

Jeremy raised an eyebrow skeptically. “You sure?”

She nodded. “Mhm.”

Suzy grinned evilly at the nervous and shy look on Candace’s face. “Now, now Candace, no hiding your shame.” Typing again, she entered the words ‘broken chair’ into the prank machine.

As Candace was desperately trying to think of something to do to help herself out of this mess, she suddenly heard an odd creaking sound. “Hey, do you hear- ” And like that, her chair’s legs broke and it collapsed beneath her, causing her to fall to the ground with an “oof…”

Jumping up from his chair, Jeremy rushed over to her side of the table. “Candace are yoooou… what happened to your skirt?”

The girl’s face started to turn red as her boyfriend caught sight of her predicament. “Uhhhmmm, well, I_I, uh, IAAAYYEEE!” Any attempt at explaining what was happening was ceased and replace with squealing as her panties sudden rose up to her chest for a devastating frontal wedgie. “Oh, that huurRRRTSSSS!”

“Hahaha, hahaHAHA- wait, what?” Suzy’s evil laughter stopped as she saw Jeremy, ever the sweet boy, remove his green jacket and hand it to Candace to wrap around her waist while he helped the girl up to walk her back home. “Ugghhh, why does he have to be so sweet?”

Not giving up, she started typing frantically on the prank machine when, out of nowhere, a green beam of energy shot into the mall and struck her machine causing it to start shorting out.

“What come on. Not now.” She tapped the device with her knuckles a few times, only for it to respond by zapping her. “Bllldtttt!” The evil blonde fell back on her butt and shook her head. “Great. Now this thing is use- OWIE!” Without warning, her panties suddenly hiked themselves up in the back before her skirt disappeared to fully reveal the flowery purple garments as they rose up considerably higher in the front. “EeeeYOWWWW!” Whimpering on the ground, Suzy was seriously confused as to what just happened.

-

“CURSE YOU PRRY THE PLATYPUS!” shouted Doofenshmirtz as said nemesis parachuted out of the now wrecked and soot-covered lair. looking around at the mess, the evil pharma-errr, evil scientist sighed. “I guess building a short circuit-inator was just asking for trouble.”  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml760825112']=[] 


End file.
